A Hero's Life
by DarkVyse88
Summary: Episode 2 is here. Taylor's back, but can the Titans trust him? Please read and review! Writer's note included. Rated PG-13 for some language and violence. Chapter 6 up! Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I'm back! It's DarkVyse88 and I'm all set for Episode 2 of this trilogy. New enemies, battles, and an old friend are in this action- packed Episode. Rated PG-13 for language and violence.  
  
Episode 2: A Hero's Life  
By  
DarkVyse88 Chapter 1: Return  
  
Location: Titan Tower Time: 10: 25 PM  
  
The night sky cast a blanket over the tower as the team went inside. They had just came from a battle and were beat. " I can't believe after nearly getting our asses kicked, we didn't get any lead." Cyborg began. He turned to Beast Boy, looking very angry and yelled" You were suppose to warn me about any coming towards me!" " How the hell was I suppose to know one of those guys would whip out a rocket launcher, shoot it at you, and nearly blow you up?! It did miss, didn't it?!" Beats Boy shoot back." Yeah, but those guys got away since I was distracted." They looked like they were ready to beat the crap out of each other.  
  
" Will you two stop, please." Starfire said, coming between them. " I agree," Raven added," I know you're all upset at Robin nearly getting killed, but you shouldn't try to kill each other." "She right." Terra added from behind. Cy and BB walked away from each other and headed for the elevator.  
  
You're probably wondering what's going on. Well, it was five weeks after the battle with Taylor. Robin was still injured, but he was recovering. When they interrogated the Triad member, he said that the gang he worked for, the Blood Shoguns, had kidnapped a Japanese scientist and were building some new weapons. That's all they got. They did raids on Triad meetings, but they had no leads and their meeting list had run dry.  
  
"No leads. No ideas. No one to go to." Terra said as the elevator stopped. She added" I can't believe we tripped the alarm, that fired n us, and escaped. Raven than added in," I wish we had some help". They went through the door to the dark living room and a mysterious voice said" Maybe I can help." They turned on the lights and their was a 15 year old boy in ninja wear and no mask was sitting in on the coach, looking right at them. "Taylor?" They all said surprised. Taylor looked at them and said" I was Taylor. My new name is Specter."  
  
Well, there's chapter one. Sorry it's short. Chapter 2 coming soon. Send in those reviews! 


	2. Warm Welcomes?

A Hero's Life  
I need reviews!!!!! Please send them. Here's chapter 2. Read on.  
  
Location: Titan Tower Time: 10:25  
  
The Titans looked straight at Taylor as he stood in the Living room. It was him. His hair was black and he had no glasses on, yet he had the same built and voice as him. And just at that moment, Cyborg ran at him with a look full of rage and delivered a fight hook aimed to his face. Taylor grabbed the punch and looked straight at Cy. "Not the welcome I expected." He sad. "Like we'd give you one after what you did to Robin!" Cy yelled at him, trying another punch, witch he jumped away from. " What are you doing here?!" Cy added in. " I was called." Taylor said. Cy looked at the group and yelled" How in their right mind called this bastard over?" "That would be me."  
  
The group turned around and Robin was standing in the doorway." Move away from him Cy." Cy moved away from him, still looking at him." Why'd you call that guy over?" Beast Boy asked angrily. " Well, he knows someone who works for the Triads. He'll bring us to the lead if he comes with us to their hideout." "I'm not working with him!" Cy yelled out, pointing at Taylor." It's our only choice to stop this violence," Robin said", Now I think it's about time we all go to bed. Good night everyone." Robin exited the room. The others followed, yet Raven stayed behind. They both looked at each other, until:" Where am I going to sleep?" He asked. "Take the coach." She said and left the room.  
  
Location: Titan Tower Time: 6:45 AM  
  
Raven woke up early to a sound from the gym. She dressed herself and went to see what was happening. She saw Taylor in there, delivering kicks and punches to a punching bag. She stood in the doorway and watched him. She was angry at him for nearly killing Robin, yet she still felt a feeling of love for him which she tried to shake of, yet she couldn't.  
  
"You're up early." He said, stopping suddenly." You do realize others are sleeping." She said." I like training in the morning." He said. They looked at each other until he moved closer." Look, Raven. About the kiss..." he started, but Raven added in," I don't want to talk about it." She went to leave the room, yet he blocked her. She then moved in to kick his balls, but he caught the kick and spun her into the air. She landed on her feet, recovered, and dodged the kicks sent by him. She sent a punch to him, which he blocked. He jumped to a pole, stood on the top, and went to deliver a jump kick. She caught his foot, through him to the ground, and put her foot to his neck.  
  
"You're good." He said. Raven took her foot off of his neck." Likewise." She added. " You better be going." He said. She turned around to leave ,then he called out." Raven." She turned around and he kiss her full on the mouth. He looked at her and said" Always keep your guard up." She then looked at him and fired a psychic blast at him, knocking him into a wall." And you didn't." she shout back as she walked out. He got up and said to himself "I so wish I could do that." He then returned back to his workout.  
  
Well, there's the rest. I really want reviews, please. Chapter 3 is coming soon. See ya then. 


	3. Gathering Intel

A Hero's Life  
By  
DarkVyse88  
Once again, I forgot to update. Sorry. Please RR! P.S. Taylor will now be referred to as Specter.  
  
Chapter 3: Gathering Intel Location: Jump City Time: 10: 58 PM  
  
Darkness swept the area as the man walked out of the casino. He was in his late thirties, wore a black pullover, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He had white skin and black hair. He staggered out of the building and walked down the street.  
  
Just then, he felt the presence of someone behind him. He started to run. He backed into an alley and ran. Just then, a black wrapped around him and pinned him to a wall. Out of the darkness, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Specter, Starfire, and Beast Boy walked to him.  
  
"We need some information." Robin said. "What for?" The man asked. "We know you have leads to the Blood Shoguns Triad Gang" Specter said. "Why should I tell you?" the man added." Because if you don't, she'll use her powers to crush you like a twig." Specter answered, pointing to Raven.  
  
" Okay. Okay!," the man said with a frightened look in his eyes." I'll talk. The group is lead by a samurai called Blood Dragon." "Why did they kidnap the scientist?" Robin asked." They kidnapped him for an ex- Korean general called Hicho Kowanto. He using the scientist to develop some new weapon, put that's all I know." "Do you know where they are?" Robin asked." At the pier. Dock 57." He said. "All right. Raven, let him go." Robin said. Raven dropped him and he ran off. "Look what he dropped." BB said, picking up a piece of paper." Let me see it." Robin said. BB gave him the paper and Robin said," This says the general will leave by midnight tomorrow. Titans. Specter. We'll prepare tonight and storm the dock tomorrow at 10 PM. Let's go home." So, they left the alley.  
  
Location: Pier. Dock 57. 11: 30PM  
  
The hanger leaned against the cold night. Inside, in a large oak office underground, the man was telling what happened to Kowanto. "...And that's what happened!" he finished." Thank you so much." Kowanto said, seated in a chair and wearing a two piece military suit. "For what?" the man asked." For being idiotic." Kowanto said. Then, the man fell to the ground, dead from a stab to the back of the neck." Thank you." Kowanto said. An Asian man in a robe stepped from the shadows. In his hand was a very lethal Katana. " You're welcome. Should I get your transport ready?" "No, Blood Dragon," Kowanto said smiling," After all, I need test subjects for my new weapon."  
  
That's the end of Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will be up soon, so please, read and review! 


	4. I did what I did

A Hero's Life  
I like to thank shadow tamer for the review. My total reviews for my work are...2! Please send some reviews. Here's chapter 4. P.S. I use the default chapter for chapter 1. That will end by the third episode.  
  
Chapter 4: I did what I did Location: Titan Tower Time: 2: 33 AM  
  
Raven stood on the roof, letting the breeze blow gently into her face. She couldn't sleep from that had happen. Taylor/Specter returning and the Triad activity received was getting to her. They were planning to strike the base at night. Raven felt both ready and scared at this decision. Not only would she be stopping gang members and international villains, she would be working with the boy she loved.  
  
"Hey." A voice said. She turned around and their he was, in a robe with his sword at his side." I heard you get up. Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes," She said," Do you always carry that thing?" She asked, pointing to the blade." He smiled and said "I can't be to careful." He stepped closer. To Raven, making her feel uneasy." Why did you get the face changes." She asked. He answered," So if I get captured, they wouldn't find out who I really am, yet that won't work now." He looked sadly at the ground.  
  
"Look, Raven," Taylor began," I'm sorry I nearly killed Robin. I thought he would get in my way. He forgave me, though. He say he'd let me come get the Triad leader, if I gave him info." Raven stared at him and said," Taylor, I have tried to hate you for what you did, but I couldn't. I have to tell you now what I have always wanted to tell you." She walked to him and kissed him full on the mouth. After breaking away, she said," I love you, Taylor." He then replied," I love you to Raven, and I always have since I first saved you." They then kissed and held each other in each others arms.  
  
Location: Dock 57  
  
Meanwhile, at the dock, The General watched in the underground lab's testing site as the scientist he captured finished the weapon he made. The scientist walked to him and said nervously," The w-weapon is ready." Good," the general said," I will now give you your freedom." He then took out a pistol and shot him close range in the head, killing him instantly." He laughed then, and it echoed throughout the base.  
  
Chap 5 comin. Please RR. Later! 


	5. Breaking and Entering

A Hero's Life  
Sorry 'bout the last chap. I forgot to save. Here's Chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5: Breaking and Entering Location: Dock 57 Time: 9:10 PM  
  
The Triad guards stood on the floor and balcony's of the seemingly empty dock warehouse, their AK-47s and Automatic Shotguns steady in their hands, waiting to fire at any intruders.  
  
Just then, their was a knock on the huge, steel door. The guards pointed their guns on the door as one of them want to the door. "Who's there?" he asked." Package." A voice said from behind the door. "What is it?" the guard asked." I'll give you a hint. It begins with the letter P." the voice said." Piz..." the guard didn't get to finished as the door blew open, knocking him backward. Stepping from the dust were the Teen Titans and Specter. "No. It's pain. But, nice try!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Titans...GO!" Robin said as the guards fired. Raven and Terra launched projectiles at the upper guards, with Starfire shooting Star Bolts and Cy shooting his Sonic Cannon. Beast Boy changed into a Rhino and charged at the guards at ground level with Specter and Robin delivering painful blows to the other guards with amazing speed.  
  
With the guards defeated, then Team looked for anything hidden. Just then, BB leaned against a wall, activating a panel and opening a door to a hidden elevator. " I found something." He said. The team went down the elevator to the underground base and walked out. They went down the corridor there and came to a fork in the road." Cy. Check your readings." Robin said. Cy looked at his wristband computer and said." To the left, I got an electronic system and a heartbeat." "That must be the General." Robin said. Cy continued," To the right, I just have a heartbeat." "That's Red Dragon," Specter said," I'm going after him."  
  
He unsheathed his katana and went to the right. " Wait." Raven called back. He turned around as Raven walked to him, put down the mouth covering of his mask, and kissed him. "Good luck." She said as she broke away from him. " Thanks. Good luck to all of you too." With that, Specter and the Titans went their separate ways.  
  
Chapter 5 is coming soon. I want to just say that their's going to be a huge fight scene. Also, tell me if you like Taylor AKA Specter. And final, PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!! See you all later. 


	6. The General's Last Stand

A Hero's Life  
Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy. I don't own the Teen Titans, but I want to!  
  
Chapter 6: The General's Last Stand Location: Dock 57 Time: 9: 45 PM  
  
"Well, that took a while." Beats Boy said as the team stood in the room where the signals were coming from. It was completely dark and no one could see anything. "Welcome Teen Titans." A voice said as the lights turned on. There, in front of them, was the General in a very nasty looking weapon. He was in a sphere shaped pod, in a chair shrouded by controls. The pod was supported by two sturdy mechanical legs with razor edged feet. The pod had metal arms on it's sides with Chain Guns on each arm. The back had a missile pack and the top of the pod had a large cannon.  
  
"Meet the Shogun Battle Pod," The General started." A very nice name Developed by the late scientist Zalota. With the plans I have, I will go to North Korea and sell them to the military. Then, I will be declared a hero as my weapons dominate the South and all of Korea will be Communist!" "We'll, we're trying to stop that!" Robin said." Well, I need test subjects for my weapon, and you'll prove very nicely!" The General hollered as he fired the arm guns. "Titans...Go!" Robin shouted as the Team jumped out of the way of the hail of bullets.  
  
BB turned into a lion and leaped at the dome, yet the General swatted him away with a swing of his arm, knocking him into a wall and sending him into an unconscious state. Raven pulled away a piece of the wall, flinging it and other items at him while Terra send large rocks at him from the wall's exposed earth. The projectiles cracked the glass, yet, the General turned and a huge ball of energy was launched from the cannon struck near them, propelling them into a nearby wall.  
  
Cyborg used his Sonic Cannon. Its blast took of a chunk of the leg, yet the machine still stood and fired it's arm gun. The bullets hit a ceiling title, falling on top of him. Starfire flew over and launched Starbolts at him, taking off one of the machine's arms. The General launched one of the machine's backpack missiles at her, which she destroyed with an energy bolt, but the resulting explosion knocked her to the ground.  
  
Robin ran to it and throw an explosive at the back, blowing it up. A piece of the pack hit him, knocking him to the ground. The General turned to him and armed the cannon. "Well, looks like I'll be the first person to kill Robin!" "Hey, General," Raven said from behind," first rule of engagement. Never let your guard down." The General turned as a ball of energy went into the cannon's hole. "Crap!" he shouted as the machine exploded. The team got up and found him, bloody and trapped under the machine's wreckage. " You may have won," he began," but you will lose. As I speak, Red Dragon is placing explosives around the base. He will bring the plans to Korea, while the knowledge of me goes with this place. Goodbye." With that, he died.  
  
"Taylor went after Dragon!" Raven explained." Let's go get him" Robin said. With that, went to the room where Cy detected the enemy last.  
  
The final chapter is soon to come. PLEASE RR!!!!! I need reviews!! See you then. 


	7. Countdown

A Hero's Life  
I finally have Chapter 7 up! Hooray! Here it is!.  
  
Chapter 7: Countdown Location: Dock 57 Time: 10:05 PM  
  
Dragon sat in his Zen Garden room, calmly meditating. His blood red armor gleamed in the artificial light of the room. His katana rested at his side. "Dragon." A voice said from behind. "Well, you came after all Specter." He said without breaking from his meditation. "I have come to avenge those that you have hurt. And I will make sure that you will pay!" With his speech ending, Specter leaped into the air, aiming his katana at his helmet. Just then, Dragon's blade shot up over his head, perfectly blocking the blow. Specter jumped back as the blade swept at him, landing behind Red Dragon, looking very amazed.  
  
Dragon stood up and turned around. Specter could only see his eyes underneath the helmet. The Dragon then said" I see that the wise man speaks before he asks, just as I do." He swung his sword in front of him, but jumped out of the way. " Thanks for the proverb, Confucius." Said Specter, as he threw three of his throwing knifes at Dragon, who knocked them away successfully with some sword blocks.  
  
"Well, I thought you would be more of a challenge then I thought." Dragon said. "I'm just getting started!" Specter said. He struck his sword at Dragon, who blocked it. They continued the sword fight. Their swords let metal crashing noises as their katana's clashed. Specter then jumped onto a bench. The Samurai's sword came down, but Specter jumped up as the blade came down, slicing the bench in two. Specter went behind him, his katana hitting the samurai's armor, breaking it and making him stagger back.  
  
"I'm impressed that you were the first one to catch me off guard in a while," Dragon said," but, you have hurt me, and its bull like that I can't stand." He then moved to a side of the room and revealed a hidden passage. "Follow me if you want to stop me." A he ended his little speech, he went through the passage, with Specter in close pursuit.  
  
Meanwhile the Titans were walking through the corridor, looking for Specter. Just then, Raven said" There he is!" They then looked down through the glass paneling of the corridor, they saw him standing in a sub pen, where a black sub was docked. The guards around the perimeter aimed their guns at him. Dragoon then stepped out and said," Stand down men." They did as he ordered.  
  
"I have a question, Dragon." Specter said. "What is it then?" Dragoon asked. "Why did you join forces with that Korean General?" Specter asked. "Well, I was banned from my native homeland of Japan by the government. The General would help me return if he got him the scientist," Dragon said" But, anyway, I propose a new fight. I will fight without my sword and armor, but you must fight without your mask, knifes, and blade. Do you agree?" Dragon asked. "Very well." Specter answered. "Good, then let us prepare." The samurai then dropped his blade and removed his armor from his black suit and removing his mask, revealing his face. Specter did the same, dropping his knife belt, katana, and removing his mask, revealing his own face.  
  
"Looks like you have an audience." Dragon said, pointing to the balcony overhead. Specter looked up and saw the team there. He nodded his head slightly, which they did also. He then looked at Dragon, got into a fighting stance, and said" They're here to see your defeat and my victory. "Dragon got into a fighting stance and replied," So, let's not keep them waiting." Specter then said," Yes, let's begin." And with that, they charged at each other.  
  
There's Chapter 7. The last one is coming soon. Please RR! See you later! Bye! 


	8. Grand Finale

A Hero's Life  
It is here. The final chapter of Episode 2. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: Grand Finale Location: Dock 57 Time: 10:15 PM  
  
The two fighters charged towards the center of the pen. Specter sent a kick to his face, yet Dragon ducked and punched him in the stomach. He feel, yet leaped back up and cloaked Dragon in the head. They continued to sent punches and kicks to each other, with an occasional throw. They then leaped back from the fight. They were breathing heavily and covered in blood. Specter spat out some blood and said" You're a worthy opponent." "Likewise," Dragon replied" yet, we should hurry. By my calculations, we have about two minutes before the explosives go off." "Very well." Specter replied.  
  
And so, the onslaught of punches between them continued. The Dragon then let a furry of punches so much, that it made Specter move back. He almost was hit by a roundhouse kick from Dragon, but he ducked as the kick cut a wire behind him. The exposed wiring fell into the water of the sub pen as the fight continued.  
  
The Titans watched as the fight went on." Should we help them?" Raven asked. "No," Robin replied," right now, nothing exists. They are completely focus on only the fight at hand" They then went back to the fight.  
  
Just then, one of the explosives went off. The explosion shock the building as Specter said" Dragon, we have to stop this." Dragon then said " I will never surrender. We will fight to the very end." With that, he delivered three blows to him. Dragon blocked him and sent a kick to him. He then staggered backward and fell into the electrified water. He screamed as the electric shocked killed him. With one last breath, he said," We will fight again!" And he floated up, dead.  
  
Taylor then went to the control room and opened the hanger doors. He then activated the intercom and said," Titans, the hangers next door. You can escape from there..." His voice was cut short as explosion ripped ripped through the room .  
  
"Taylor!" Raven screamed out. Just then, another explosion went off. "We have to go!" Robin yelled. The team ran to the hanger. Starfire and Raven flew out, while Terra grabbed a piece of earth and floated out on it. The guys jumped into the ready helicopter and flew out just as the base and dock exploded into lots fragments.  
  
Location: Titan Tower Time: 7: 30 AM  
  
Raven stood on the tower, looking out at the bay. She felt torn in side that Taylor was gone. 'Yet,' she thought,' he will always remain in my heart.' She then took out the piece of mask from her cape and threw it into the water. "Goodbye for now Taylor." She then turned and went back inside the tower.  
  
There ends Chapter 2. Please RR. Read Editors Note. See you later! 


End file.
